100 Years
by fayerandall
Summary: Bella/ I / was changed when edward left.Clad in a balck volturi robe /a mistake /, she returns to forks and her grave /How would i know it was,was it,was it...him...
1. Chapter 1

**100 years**

100 years, it's been 100 years since I gave up my name ,myself ,my being and sacrificed myself into their hands hoping they would kill me hoping they would end the pain of losing him ,losing my life, my all, my reason for my existence on the earth.

_**Flashback**_

_I'm consumed by pain as crippling nightmares rip through me, i feel nothing yet sick of this. I'm running, I thought to myself as I scramble around my room searching for my backpack, I'm leaving, I'm finally running from the pain. I trip and land right in front of the backpack, I stuff clothes and everything I need into my bag and run down the stairs right past a snoring peaceful Charlie right out of the door, into my truck, and drive, and drive I didn't know where I was somewhere of the free way I presume I pull over sick of driving and walk into the forest I knew this was a reckless thing to do but I walked and kept walking through the trees tripping over many times after what seemed like minutes ,but must of been hours I trip, and fall. I land on my face my head impacting hard with a tree I feel blood trickling down my forehead ,my senses fading when I see flashes of red fiery hair ,Victoria ,I felt sharp teeth rip through my neck ,then nothing I felt peace. I suffered alone throughout the change, I knew what was happening I was tuning into a vampire my dream yet my nightmare because she changed me, not him._

_I awoke within a day this was unheard of in the vampire world that's what he and his family said, they said 3 days and lots of unimaginable, unbearable pain, I felt nothing, nothing, I didn't come into this world with a scream but silence._

_I stood as soon as I thought to stand and ran I didn't know where I was going I just ran towards a scent; a scent that make my mouth fill with venom. I pounced on the creature drank then stood back. It was a bear I still felt guilty, but it was better than a man or a child who had a family. I realised another scent, it was a vampire .then I heard. "Ah Isabella thank you for coming to me, it makes things so much easier". He was clad in a dark black billowing cloak, Aro and two figures in dark grey cloaks flanked him .These were the people from Carlisle's painting, the volturi._

**The escape**

_BPOV_

"_Ah Isabella thank you for coming to me, it makes things so much easier". He was clad in a dark black billowing cloak, Aro and two figures in dark grey cloaks flanked him .These were the people from Carlisle's painting, the volturi._

_Fear flooded through me reaching my extremities, infighting my natural instincts, to flee I thought of the only safe place I could think of, I closed my eyes, the sound of water trickling around me filled my ears. I opened my eyes to see them all staring at me there gazes looking straight through me ,it was then I realised that I could teleport so I thought of new York closed my eyes and the no familiar trickling sound filled my ears, I felt warmer and opened my eyes to see the empire state building._

_EPOV_

_I was nothing these days, nothing without her, I regret everything I said that day, all of it, every last word. Today I was standing in a clearing with my family none of them were the same since we left, Alice never shops which means the family are running out of clothes to don. Emmet hardly ever jokes. Carlisle works, hunts, works, hunts that's all he does. While Esme just sits in her study, alone._

_In that moment I heard water trickling we knew there was no steam in miles my families' thoughts were confused and worried. We could smell a vampire that vampire suddenly faded into existence in front of us we all stared it was her it was my love, my Bella._

_A shocked Bella took a step back, her eyes red she was a newborn, my Bella a vampire. Then as soon as she had appeared she disappeared. I was met by my families' thoughts._

_Alice- It's Bella, she's alive, wait where did she go._

_Jasper- I hope she forgives me._

_Esme- My daughter, she's, she's, alive._

_Carlisle- My, My Bella, a vampire, with teleportation, who would have known._

_Emmet- Do you think she's strong enough to wrestle?_

_Rosalie-I hope this makes Edward Happier he needs something to lighten his days._

_From then I promised myself I would find my Bella, find my Bella and tell her the truth to why I left to why I told her I didn't love her I hope she understands._

_From then I promised myself I would find my Bella, find my Bella and tell her the truth to why I left to why I told her I didn't love her I hope she understands._

I travelled from new York, to London ,from London to pretty much any where, searching for them ,searching for the Cullen's, my family, I forgave them all, even Edward .I knew he did it to keep me safe ,oh; how wrong he was. I also travelled to hide from the volturi. They've caught up with me twice the first time I ran the second time I fought, unleashing my power.

**Flashback (50 years of running)**

_I wanted to stay somewhere to settle, maybe they'd come to me. After 50 years I had accumulated enough money to buy a house. I had heard them talking about Alaska so I went. As I approach my doorstep I hear that dreaded voice .I thought they would have forgotten me, but no I'm still wanted._

_As I tuned I could see him again, this time he was again in his black robes, surrounded by two more mysterious black robed strangers behind them were another 3 all in dark grey robes .As they approached I felt minds, their thoughts reaching out to me .As they dropped their hoods I realised this was the most powerful collection of volturi guards. This was a fight I was dreading. I felt like I needed to collect their thoughts, to consume the power and essence of those thoughts. I drew the energy towards me and felt, felt their powers of; tactile empathy, of, relationship empathy, of, the illusion of pain, of, sensory deprivation and brute strength. I know I can get out of this alive. First I switched on "pain" and they all fell to their knees, then "depravation" to blind them. I didn't want to kill so I took a set of robes of Aro so I could blend in and survive for the rest of the years I'll be running._

_EPOV_

_I couldn't even start to imagine where she would go so I tried and went anywhere and everywhere with no hope I'm trying to settle, hoping she'll come to me. As I'm walking to meet my family in Alaska I smell more vampires, I run and run towards the scent I hide behind the bushes, hoping there to distracted to smell my scent. It's my love, my Bella, and the volturi, in a stand of, why isn't she running, why has she got her eyes closed__**, RUN BELLA RUN,**__I scream in my head but to no avail. I watch as she stands there motion less as she takes out 6 of the most experienced volturi guards, as she steals Aro's robes. I run towards her to be met with air. I WILL FIND HER, my head screams to me, I need her to be whole again._


	2. Chapter 2

Dear my favourite person in the whole wide webby world!

People I'm stuck on how to proceed I need reviews and some serious ideas to be able to continue thank you for your dedication for reading this far I wish I could write more right now for you to read but that simply impossible I'm so so sorry HELP ME!

I'm desperate f you can't tell help me help, please?

Have a great day, night, sleep whatever your doing make it a good one

O well now I'm starting to sound crazy so...

Bye bye

Faye (a really bad fan fic writer who has a loose, meaning practically nonexistent hold on reality)

Xxxx

Happy Reading

Happy Procrastinating!


End file.
